


Alone Together

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Misty and Colleen, not a hero in sight. No one is going to "save" them. But they've got this.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> I only know Colleen from Defenders, and Misty from other Marvel shows. I wasn't prompted specifically for Marvel TV fic, so I felt a little self-conscious writing this, but it passed muster with the person requesting it, so I guess I'll post it!
> 
> I'm really behind on posting fic promptly stuff, and we're in a contest week, so prepare for these coming down the pike. lol. Apologies!

Misty had her gun out.

She didn't want to. But she didn't know--she hadn't figured out how hurt Colleen was yet. They were in the bowels of a building together, not a man in sight. It was going to have to be them. They would save themselves today. She smiled. "Hey, Colleen. Think we got this?"

"On our own? Of course," Colleen said. "That's the way it is, huh?"

"So often," Misty says, a little grim.

"Let the heroes have their games. We've got this one."

They keep proceeding down the hallway.

Moving in tandem. Like it's supposed to be. Alone. Together. Alone together. And they're going to make good on it all and make it out. Together.

Misty's bullets are swift and sure and Colleen gets in a few kicks she can be proud of.

And down. They're down. With Misty and Colleen standing over their conquest. They've won.


End file.
